The Four Victors of the Seventy Fourth Hunger Game
by The Demigod Wizard
Summary: Katniss saves Rue from the spear and they manage to save two others...This is alot like the original story. Any unmentioned details are just things that happened already in the real book.
1. The Games

June 23rd

After I shoot the District 1 boy in the neck, I work on saving Rue. The spear has gone through her stomach and her skin is growing around it, but I'm desperate. She can't die. Not now. Not in these games. I look up at the sky, pouring all of my emotions into my words.

"Please, Haymitch! Don't let her go. Send some medicine. PLEASE!" At this point, I don't care if the careers come. I'll be eager to shoot Cato after what he did to her.

Surprisingly, my sponsor listens to me. I drip the medicine into her gash. "Katniss," she whispers. "No," I tell her. "You are not going to die." I find a knife in the boy's backpack and I cut the netting loose from around my ally. I turn her over onto her side. "Don't scream," I warn her, and I grab ahold of the spearhead. I yank the spear out of her stomach and she winces, but she stays silent. I know that it is not safe here, but she is so close to death, so I collect the backpacks, scoop her into my arms, and hike to a nearby cave in the rocks.

"This is just for now," I promise. I pour more medicine into her gash, and I chew up the Tracker Jacker leaves to get rid of the infection in her stomach. "Go to bed," I tell her.

June 24th

Rue wakes up when Claudius Templesmith makes the announcement that two victors from the same district can win together. Immediately, my heart leaps, and I think of Peeta. I am leaving the cave when I notice Rue.

"I'll look for Thresh, too," I promise, and I run into the woods. "Peeta!" I call out stupidly, and I soon notice him in the river bank. "Katniss," he whispers. There is no denying how happy I am to see him. I get him cleaned up and I bring him back to the cave.

I am shocked by Peeta's blood poisoning, and Claudius's new announcement that mentions something we desperately need. If only Peeta weren't so intent on keeping me safe.

Haymitch sends sleep syrup. After I feed broth and sleep syrup to Peeta, I turn to Rue. "Do what you must," she whispers. I hug her.

Later

Thresh kills Clove when she talks about killing Rue. "It was thundering," I tell him. "She must've mistaken the District 1 boy's death for Rue's. He stabbed her, but she's alive." I swallow. "Will you be our ally?" He grins. "Done."

I take Thresh back to the cave and I kiss Peeta. I am so glad that he is safe. I have been falling in love with him during these games. He had better survive.

June 25th

The mutts attacked Cato, and I shot him. It is now down to Peeta, Thresh, Rue, and myself. I can't bear to lose any of them, and Claudius now cancels his rule. I pull out the nightlock. "They have to have a victor, don't they?" Thresh grins and grabs a handful, as does Peeta and Rue. I take the remaining handfuls. "On the count of three."

I take a deep breath. "One, two, three!" I'm just about to bite into a berry when Claudius Templesmith's voice announces that we have four victors. I grin and hug them all.


	2. The Interviews

"THEY THINK IT WAS A SIGN OF REBELLION!?" Oh, no. We had to do something.

While Caesar interviewed me after the Games, he asked, "What were you thinking when you pulled out the berries?" "Well," I whispered, "I couldn't bear to lose them. Peeta and I... Well..." The audience ate that up. I really do love Peeta, but I had to act a little bit to be more dramatic. "And Rue...Well, when I entered the Games, I was loneley. She became my friend. Thresh saved my life. I couldn't kill any of them. All I was thinking was that we needed a way for us not to have to kill each other or die painfully, so I decided on the nightlock." I faked a few tears. "Caesar, it was the only thing I could do. I never imagined that the Capitol would save us like that, and to you all and the Gamemakers, I am forever grateful." _Yeah, right, _I thought_, those people don't care about the tributes. _"Thank you, Seneca! Thank you, Caesar. And thank you, people of the Capitol!" I shouted the last part, and then I stood up. The Capitol people applauded. President Snow looked convinced. I was safe.

Now we had to work on escaping...


End file.
